Percy Jackson saves the world Again in Hogwarts
by TheHealingOwlette
Summary: The PJO characters get a message from two demigods at hogwarts to help out with the battle with Voldemort. They come to the call and secrets are kept and some are revieled. Some people are OOC, but oh well.
1. UMM sorry i just testing this time

testing 123


	2. HOGWARTS?

**HI Guys. Sorry for the first chapter thing. Anyway ancient greek is italicized. Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and Severus Snape are all demigods,but nobody knows about them except the Camp Half-Blood people. Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape are very OOC. I still don't know who the new demigods' parents are going to be. Any Ideas? Any who onto the story!**

**Chapter 1 Hogwarts?**

Percy P.O.V.

Annabeth came running up to me saying, "Chiron wants us all to be at the Mess Hall." As, I walked there,I wondered what he would want this time. We defeated Kronos, maybe there were other half-bloods or a new prophecy. When I got there , I saw that Annabeth, Katie, the Stoll brothers, Nico , and surprisingly Thalia.

"Good. You are all here. I have received a message from an old friend of mine. He needs help with watching over a special person in a prophecy named Harry Potter. You'll be going to a school to help out and go is the quest Draco, Luna, and Severus went on,but they don't know that you will be coming to help.

That's what quest they went on! They were gone for a while.

"So, we go to this school, go undercover, help Luna, Draco ,and Severus save this kid who is in a prophecy, and defeat people I'm guessing." Thalia said.

" has the details. She will explain them to you"

Luna P.O.V.

Professor Snape walked in to my Defense against the Dark Arts Class and asked to see me and Draco. I had to act carefree and strange not to blow our cover. Students looked at us while we passed them by , as if with pity . Little did they know that Snape was not actually as cold-hearted as he looked. When we got outside and into the forbidden forest, Snape announced Chiron IMed him that Percy, Annabeth, Katie, the Stoll brothers, Nico , and Thalia were going to be coming to Hogwarts and helping us with the war. I hadn't seen them in forever, I was so excited and by the looks of it so was Draco.

We were going to be helping them with shopping at Diagon Alley and explaining everything. Snape got pemission to take us out of our classes, so that was fine. We went back to class and I fell asleep at night being unable to wait for tomorrow.

**Hey people. So how was it? I know it is short, but i will make them longer. i will update once a week maybe twice. R&R please.**


	3. Diagon Alley

**Hi Guys! So can you check out my poll for deciding who Draco's godly parent will be. It would help me a lot. Onto the story!**

* * *

Diagon Alley

Annabeth P.O.V.

We were all sitting around a campfire when Chiron announced that we were going on a quest to the campers. Immediately the questions started.

"Silence. So everybody who is going on the quest are going to be meeting Lady Hecate to get blessed with magical powers. Then they will travel to England and be meeting Luna, Draco, and Severus." There were cheers at this. Everybody honestly thought they were dead. "They will be leaving tomorrow and will pose as American exchange students. The campers going please meet me in my office."

Percy, Nico,Katie,Connor, Travis, Thalia, and I all went and sat down.

Chiron began speaking about how we were going to be from a school called The American School of Magic. Suddenly then a bright light appeared and Lady Hecate flashed in. We all kneeled and she said, " Rise." Then she pointed a hand at us and a blue magic wisp shot out and enveloped around us. It was a tingling sensation.

" There you can now all do magic. And don't worry I asked Zeus not to blast you out of the sky on the plane ride." Nico and Percy visibly relaxed. I smirked. Hecate disappeared.

" Go. You have a long day in front of you tomorrow." Chiron said.

Draco P.O.V.

I was so excited that I couldn't even sleep. Practically everybody noticed. They were all asking me questions about why I was so happy. I tried to conceal it, but I kept failing because even the trio was looking at me strangely. I kept looking at Luna and smirking. Snape was rolling his eyes at what we were doing. Everybody looked very confused, except Dumbledore because he knew about the new students, he just didn't know why we were smirking.

Ron Weasley started exclaiming, " Okay! That's it! I want to know why Malfoy, Loony, and Snape are all acting wierdly!"

Luna replied," That is none of your business!"

Then Dumbledore pitched in, " Actually it is. I know, but everybody will have to wait until tomorrow. For as how you know, let that remain a mystery. Now everybody nothing happened here. Go back to eating."

Immediately, once we had left, everybody cornered me and started asking questions. "Enough! You will find out tomorrow so get over that we are NOT telling you what will happen!" I exclaimed.

The Next Day

We were waiting at the airport when Annabeth, Percy, Travis, Connor, Katie, Thalia, and Nico walked out with their bags. Annabeth pointed us out and they all came running engulfing us in a giant group hug.

" Come on, let's get your bags and go Diagon Alley" Snape said.

At Diagon Alley

"Okay, so first we need to go get your books at the book store. You will need The Standard Book Of Spells Grade 7 by Miranda Goshawk, Advanced Potion Making by Liatus Borage,A guide to advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch and Advanced Rune Translation."  I said."Oh and _uniforms."_

_"_UNIFORMS" they all exclaimed. We smirked. "Yup, Let's go"

One painful, awkward shop later

"Okay so now we are going to go get your wands, we will have to go to Ollivander's Wand Shop" Luna said.

Percy got a elmwood wand with Kelpie hair.

Annabeth got an oak wand with a phoenix feather.

Travis and Connor got a sycamore wand with a unicorn hair.

Nico got a hazel wand with a dragon heartstring.

Katie got a birch wand with a veela hair.

Thalia got a pine wand with a troll whisker. We all fell down laughing down at this. Thalia just glared at us.

"Okay see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" Luna said and we all walked away.

Golden Trio's P.O.V.

Everybody was talking about how since Snape was out with Luna and Draco we had no potions. Everyone was also wondering about the big secret. I guess we would find out tomorrow. I couldn't wait until we could find out what happened.


	4. Sorting and talks

**A/N. HI guys. THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Anyway please go check out my poll. I need it to do a future chapter. Remember italics are ancient greek. Umbridge is there. Onto the story.**

**Sorting and talks**

Luna P.O.V.

On our way back to Hogwarts, we told Annabeth, Percy, Connor,Travis, Katie, Thalia, and Nico about the Sorting and not to freak out when the hat starts talking.

"Wait, wait, wait. The _hat_ starts talking?" said Nico.

"Yeah, it is kind of wierd, but soon it will seem normal, like the rest of the school." Draco explained.

We entered the Great Hall and immediately everyone heads snapped to look at us.

_"The staring is creeping me out. What do we do?"_ Annabeth said.

_"Smile and wave" _said Travis. Connor, him, Percy, and Nico all took a bow and waved to the crowd. Annabeth and Thalia rolled their eyes.

Dumbledore started speaking," Ah. I see you have brought the new American Exchange students. I hope you make them feel welcome. Now they will be sorted." He brought out the hat and the stool.

McGonagall brought out her list. " Chase, Annabeth."

"Chase? I thought you would have changed it to Jackson by now." Draco said.

Annabeth and Percy both blushed and said "Shut up"

She sat on the the stool and the hat started shouting. " Get me off this child. She has terrible memories. GRYFFINDOR!"

This happened to all the demigods. Pretty soon the whole hall was muttering. This has never happened , up until now.

"Okay. So everybody dig in!" Dumbledore says while plates of food appear. I head to the Ravenclaw table and get bombarded with questions. At the Slytherin Table, Draco isn't doing any better and mouths _Help me_ at which I just laugh at.

Harry P.O.V.

We were all wondering about these new American exchange students, how they knew Snape, Luna ,and Draco, and why the hat freaked out so much. They sat down near us and introduced themselves.

"I am Hermione and this is Ron and Harry Potter."

The new exchange students just sat there.

"Don't you know who he is! He is Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived! " Ron said.

The girl, Thalia said," Look. We are from America and we don't really care about how much respect you have from a title. If you want our respect you will have to earn it" Then she conjured a small flame and all the new Americans put some of their food in it muttering something. Ron was outraged.

" YOu are giving up FOOD. What is wrong with you?!"

They all just glared at him and he shrank down.

Nothing eventful happened during the remainder of dinner.

"Classes for the Exchange students start tomorrow." Dumbledore exchange students looked at each other and went up to him. They muttered something and Dumbledore frowned and waved his wand.

We went up to the Gryffindor tower and told the exchange students that the password was Frog Legs. Hermione pointed out the dormitory's and the exhange students just walked over to a portrait, said a password, and it opened.

"We get our own dormitory because we have ... _special needs._" said Nico. Then they all just walked in, slammed the portrait shut, and left us standing.

When Ron and I got to the dormitory, we had to explain to our roomates that the new students weren't going to be living with us.

"I think they are Death Eaters and tricked Dumbledore into letting them into the school." Ron said.

"Maybe we just need to get to know them a little bit. This is obviously new to them." Neville said.

We agreed to give them a few days before reporting them to Dumbledore.

Thalia P.O.V.

The nerve of those people. They were so annoying. When we walked into our new room, the look on their faces were priceless. When we got to our new room we found a passageway that didn't require us going through the Gryffindor tower. Our rooms were customized to be perfect for us. The second we claimed one, it would change into whatever we wanted the most. They were all shaped in a circle and in the middle there was a training discussed how to keep the trio off our tracks. We decided to just be ourselves without doing much to let them know who we are. I fell asleep pretty quickly after that. A rare dreamless night coming.

**A/N So what did you think Rate and Review and answer my poll please.**


	5. TRansfiguration

**HI Guys! Omg thank you so much for the reviews! I am so sorry that I updated so late. Onto the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Transfiguration**

Harry P.O.V.

The new students, Draco, Luna, and Hermione were all at the Great Hall when Ron and I got there. By the looks of it, the new students, Draco, and Luna were talking and laughing while Hermione peered at them at them over her book. We st down next to Hermione.

" I've been watching them. This is the first time I have seen Draco and Luna getting along." She said with a confused look on her face. After a few minute, the Great Hall filled up and Draco, Luna , and the transfers all went to their respective tables. The transfers sat in the only empty which, unfortunately, were near us. Once again they brought out a small flame and put some of their best food in it. Ron was staring at them with a look of disgust on his face. The transfers glared at him, daring to make a comment.

Just then, McGonagall walked up to them and handed them their class schedule, which looked like alien to me.

Hermione burst out, "Why are those strange letters on your schedules? Why do you get your own room? Why won't you tell me anything?" The transfer who snapped at her yesterday, replied with, " Why can't you mind your own business?". Hermione huffed.

Across the hall, I could see that Draco and Luna were being bombarded with questions and were smirking at the transfers.**( I forgot to put this in but lets say that Draco and Luna live in the demigod tower.)** Breakfast ended and apparently the transfers had the same schedule as me, so we all headed to Transfiguration.

* * *

Katie P.O.V.

We headed up to Transfiguration, which was us just easily casting a spell and the wizards looking at us strangely. The annoying girl, Hermione exclaimed, " How did you that? I have been trying to get that spell done for weeks!" We couldn't really reply saying that we were blessed, so we just settled for glaring at her. Luna walked over and glared Hermione, too.

_"Meet me, Draco, and Sev outside at the Forbidden Forest." _she said. Hermione continues on with her questions at which the teacher allowed us to leave. We walked to the Forbidden Forest seeing Draco and Sev already there.

" SO. Why are we here?" Percy asked.

" Well, we were scared to tell you this before, but the school you are attending is called Hogwarts and the evil dude's name is Voldemort." Severus said.

There was a pause. Then Percy cracked. Pretty soon we were all on the ground laughing like idiots. Draco, Luna, and Severus all just looked at us like they were expecting this reaction.

" Hogwarts?! VOldemort?! Who names a school after a pig's acne. What kind of name is Voldemort?" Travis asked in the sweet way that he usually does. Wait. Katie. No. No. He didn't.

Sev sighed and let us back to the Great Hall for lunch. Every few seconds, one of us would giggle and set the rest us off. We got some pretty strange looks from those eating. With obvious authority, Thalia said, "Nothing to see here. Go back to your meal, here, at... this...lovely...school...named ,after a pig's acne."

We couldn't take. All of us fell to the floor laughing while Draco and Luna and Severus rolled their eyes with smiles on their faces. The rest of the hall was looking at us as if to make sure we were all still sane.

"OKAY! We get it. No need to laugh every five seconds!" Draco said. We didn't stop and he just sighed in defeat. We split up and promised to meet up again at our tower.

We walked over to the Gryffindoor table, sat down, glared at Ron to see if he would just make a comment, and ate as if nothing happened.

I said, " Don't you know it is rude to stare? Go back to your meals ".

Hermione P.O.V.

I thought there was something wrong with the new students and voiced my concerns to Harry and Ron after they left. They looked at each other and said" Room of Requirement after classes end" Meanwhile, I decided to keep tabs on the new students and make a list of what was wrong with them.

**Soooo what did you think? HAte it Love it? Review please and tell me.**


	6. AN SUPER IMPORTANT

**AN Hello Peoples! SO SO sorry but i have sat's and i might not be updating for a while. I hope you understand. I wil continue this story so just wait patiently.**


	7. AN SORRY!

**Hi Guys! I am not going to be able to keep writing for a while because 1. I am grounded and 2. school has me working really hard with a bunch of projects. i might do random one shots from time to time but thiss story will be on temporary break.**


End file.
